


A Thousand Years

by truthsetfree



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't forget him. Not in a thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

In a thousand years time, a lot can happen.

You can live, entire lives, and die uncounted deaths.

You can watch everyone around you grow old.

You can watch babies be born, and grow up.

You can take up smoking again and then quit again.

You can fall in love, even get married.

You can fall out of love, even get divorced.

You can take lives and save lives.

You can get so drunk that you forget your own name, not to mention that brunette's name you're still flirting with.

You can buy, own, trade, and sell.

You can laugh, squint, and frown your way towards wrinkles.

There's a lot you can do in a thousand years.

The only thing you cannot do, is forget Ianto Jones.

So when that thousand years is up, you leave a stopwatch on his grave.

And when you sit alone, unknown, an anonymous proprietor, and the largest shareholder, and order another cup of coffee, you drink to him.

The baristas here wear suits as they bustle about and brew the finest coffee in the galaxy, calling everybody "Sir."

You hope he would have liked it.


End file.
